Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The present disclosure relates to image processing devices having a plurality of functions.
Recently, multifunction peripherals (MFP) having a plurality of functions are used in offices and the like. A multifunction peripheral is usually used in a state connected to an information processing terminal, such as a personal computer through a network, such as a local area network (LAN). The multifunction peripheral may function as: a printer to print image data input from the information processing terminal onto paper; a facsimile machine to facsimile image data input from the information processing terminal; an image reading device to obtain image data used in the information processing terminal; and a document management system to accumulate document image data so as to be searchable.
Further, in order to relieve environmental burden in the multifunction peripheral, a function is widely employed to switch, in non-use state and the like, a power supply mode to a low power consumption mode (sleep mode) in which power consumption of the multifunction peripheral is reduced. In order to recover the power supply mode from the low power consumption mode to a normal mode so that any one of the functions of the multifunction peripheral is executable, every unit that achieves its function is allowed to execute preliminary operation during the recovery. After completion of the preliminary operation, the multifunction peripheral can immediately execute any function that the user specifies. Various techniques have been proposed for recovery of the power supply mode from the low power consumption mode to the normal mode. Further, the techniques relating to the recovery may be employed in start-up operation at power-up in some cases.
Some image forming device executes preliminary operation only on a configuration (unit) relating to a function that the user selects or a function to which a job is input at power-up or in recovery from the lower power consumption mode to the normal mode. This technique may reduce the standby time for image output and power capacity and achieve power saving of the image forming device as a whole.
Some ink jet recording device has a configuration in which elapsed time from power-off to power on of the power source is measured, and the content of preliminary operation on an inkjet recording head is simplified when the elapsed time is equal to or shorter than a predetermined time period. With this technique, ink can be prevented from being wasted, and the startup time may be shortened.
Another image forming device compares information of a memory of a cartridge with information of a main body in recovery from the low power consumption mode to the normal mode. The cartridge supplies ink or toner to the main body. The memory of the cartridge stores information of the main body in transition to the low power consumption mode. This image forming device determines whether the cartridge is replaced in the low power consumption mode according to whether the information agreed with each other. Unless the cartridge is replaced, a photoreceptor is not initialized. With this configuration, time required for the recovery may be reduced.
Still another image forming device includes a signal line in addition to a bus interface between an engine for image formation and a controller. This signal line notifies that a predetermined time period elapses after a specific event occurs. With this technique, a recovery instruction can be input to the engine for image formation through the signal line before the bus interface is opened in recovery, thereby reducing the recovery time.
Yet another image forming device simplifies initialization operation (preliminary operation) in recovery from auto power-off more than initialization operation executed at any other timing (power-up and the like). In this image forming device, during the simplified initialization operation, home position seeking of a carriage is not performed, and the position information (count value) memorized in a memory at auto power-off is directly used, thereby reducing the recovery time.
Some of the aforementioned image forming devices may effectively function if a specific function to be used is specified at the time of recovery. However, for example, when the user pushes the power button provided on an operation panel of the image forming device for recovery from the low power consumption mode, no specific function is specified at the recovery. In this case, the image forming device is required to execute the preliminary operation on all functions so that every function can be immediately executed.
For example, even when the user who wants to use a scan function of the multifunction peripheral pushes the power button of the multifunction peripheral in the low power consumption mode for recovery, the multifunction peripheral executes the preliminary operation on sections besides an image reading section, such as an image forming section (a photoreceptor, a developing unit, a fuser, etc.). Further, where the user frequently uses the scan function but hardly uses a printing function, the preliminary operation on the image forming section, which is hardly used, is executed repeatedly.
Incidentally, execution of the preliminary operation on each unit to set respective functions of the multifunction peripheral to be in an executable state may not be preferable where the preliminary operation is not followed by main operation of a target function. For example, in a multifunction peripheral with the aforementioned inkjet recording device, the preliminary operation wastes ink, which means that repetition of the preliminary operation not followed by the main operation results in waste of the ink.
Further, even in a multifunction peripheral that performs image formation using toner, the preliminary operation may degrade image-formation quality and invite unnecessary ware-out of components that compose the image formation section, such as the photosensitive drum, the fuser, etc. For example, when only the preliminary operation on the image forming section is executed without execution of image formation followed, the toner, which is conveyed to a developing roller that allows the toner to adhere to an image carrier, is retained without adhering to the image carrier in the developing unit. The retained toner will not be stirred and not be replaced by fresh toner in the developing unit. For this reason, every time the developing roller is rotated in the preliminary operation, the quality of the toner may degrade by degradation of electrostatic charging and the like. This may result in degradation of image-formation quality in image formation using the toner. In order to avoid degradation of image-formation quality, refreshing operation may be performed by which the toner in the vicinity of an exit port is ejected forcedly. However, the refreshing operation wastes the toner. Further, no image can be formed during the refreshing operation, thereby requiring much time for image formation.